DragonBall Z: Final Revelation
by TheOneSuper
Summary: From doing Homework to going Super Saiyan, finding out how to survive even when you have the most overpowered ability still proves to be a challenge, a challenge that no Gamer will back down from of course.
1. Chapter 1

A yawn escaped me, cutting through the silence in my bedroom like a knife through butter. With most of my time being spent looking wearily at the rather intensely lit computer monitor and the occasional sound of the keyboard clicking away continue into the night. My eyes swiftly betray me, glancing down at the bottom corner of my screen to check the time. Realizing that time had seemingly frozen in place, the frustrated yell I felt like giving out at the moment was only overpowered by the overwhelming exhaustion I was feeling. Internally groaning I closed my eyes taking a break from the pre-calculus homework displaying itself on the screen.

'Fantastic, here I am doing all the homework I should've finished by now.' I think to myself rather irked.

Knowing that it would be better for me to get this done with sooner rather than later, I tried to open my eyes only to realize that they seemed to be clenched shut. With panic slowly rising within me, I had tried to call out for help only to then realize that my mouth seemed to be paralyzed as well. This only lead to me getting hit with giant waves of fear, for it to be interrupted by a dazzling white light that seemingly surrounded my vision with the subtle fade in of text that didn't help calm me in the slightest.

The Game Of Life:

Tutorial

New Game

Options

"Uh what in the fresh fuck?" I had asked desperately hoping that SOMEONE would at least acknowledge my remark, or at the very least prove that I wasn't alone in this blank, empty, pure white void.

That was when all the feeling I had suddenly lost came back just as quickly as it had left. Once again allowing me to move my body at will. Not knowing what to do, I reached out and tapped the options button hoping it'd explain to me what was going on. Instead what I had got was a selection of unmarked boxes.

[ ] Gamer Mode Off

[ ] Keep Past Memories Off

[ ] Fictional World Mode Off

Upon reading this, it had dawned on me. Life was a video game! Not wasting any time I hurriedly began tapping away like a madman, turning on all the options. Gamer Mode, retaining past memories, and being able to access fictional worlds that all my favorite characters are in? Who in their right mind thought that these needed to be turned off?

'This sure beats doing homework.' I thought happily, immediately clicking on New Game, which caused the main menu to fade away and a new selection of options to appear.

Classic Mode: The average run-of-the-mill world. Live out your life the way you want to!

Fictional Mode: Ready to kick ass with your favorite set of characters? Make the changes you want to see in the plotline or even make your own!

More Options Coming Soon….

Slowly reviewing my current options, I tapped Fictional Mode. I've had more than enough of the real world. Just like before, the current options in front of me seemingly melted away for the new set that took its place. My jaw slightly dropping from me being unable to contain the shock that I had felt after being bombarded by all the possible options before me. Regaining my composure, I had started to swipe and tap around for what felt like an eternity before a certain title had caught the corner of my eye.

DragonBall Z: You can change the future! Join in on the fun as one of the many races, and rush to get those DragonBalls!

"Hell fucking yeah I'll get those DragonBalls." I said to myself excitedly, after tapping both the title and the "Are you sure?" pop up that appeared after it.

Shortly after I was met with a character creation menu, to which I had selected Male Saiyan like any other sane person would've done. I then began to contemplate my best options as I viewed my stat screen.

Health-

Ki-

Stamina-

Strength-

Ki Control-

Intelligence-

Points Total: 10

Slowly placing my points into where I thought they mattered most, I couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction.

Health-

Ki- 4

Stamina-

Strength- 1

Ki Control-

Intelligence- 5

Points Total: 0

Reaching out and pressing complete, my body had once again become frozen, and my eyes were surrounded by an even brighter light until all I could see was darkness. Realizing the sensation of feeling returned to my body albeit it felt much more smaller than I was accustomed to. Was that liquid I felt surrounding me? Cool, that means I was inside one of those Saiyan healing pod things. I always wondered what they felt like. Hearing footsteps, I excitedly paid attention to the chatter that was slowly approaching me. They might not have been Goku or Vegeta but they were still Saiyans damn it!

"And this is where your so-"The man had begun to say when time had started to slow down.

Name?

'Ah crap, should I use my real name?' I thought to myself curiously, as I looked at the textbox. Using my real name would sound pretty weird, in a world where people are named Kakarot. Not wanting to waste any more time with this and getting more impatient I decided to name myself after my Xenoverse 2 character.

The word Xylo appeared in the text box for name almost as soon as it had appeared in my mind. Looking at the "Confirm?" icon, It hit me that I didn't have to physically move to configure with the settings anymore. I could just simply think what I wanted and it would happen. Quickly thinking "yes". The textboxes disappeared and time had gone back to normal.

"-n, Xylo is" The man had finished. Gazing at his white lab coat, pale skin, and rather feeble looking body I correctly deduced that this man was definitely more of a "brilliant scientist" than he was a bloodthirsty warrior elite. Perking up at the familiar beeping sound of a scouter, I then heard a disgusted scoff soon followed by a snide remark.

"15? You wasted my time with a weakling whose power level is only 15? Send him off planet with the other rejects, I doubt he'd survive long enough anyways" A deeper more gruff voice had stated.

'I was just born and I'm already a disappointment, god damn.' I thought to myself amused. Well it's not like I'd stay this way forever. I'll come back a Super Saiyan and would gladly see whoever this fucker try to talk the same shit he is now. Speaking of Super Saiyans, this off planet mission at birth was probably a blessing in disguise since it'd give me the time to avoid Frieza until I was ready to face him.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna enjoy it here." I continued to think to myself, smirking as as a group of Frieza soldiers consisting of Saiyans and numerous other races I did not know off, had begun to prepare the space pod that'd launch me to the first of my many adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Floating through the empty abyss of space, I gazed at the numerous stars this universe had to offer, through the red tinted window of my Saiyan Pod. I looked on mesmerized with the fact that each brilliantly glowing star had a set of planets orbiting it, with those planets having its own set of people, with their own stories. All of this was there for me to explore, and conquer.

' _Well, I can't really conquer planets, if I don't know the basics._ ' I thought worriedly. Aside from looking out into the stars, or listening to the ship's occasional beeps as it monitored my heart rate there was nothing for me to do. Suddenly as if on cue, a gray icon had suddenly appeared right in front of me.

 **Play Tutorial?**

I reached out and tapped the icon, which in response another icon seemingly popped out of nowhere telling me that I had accepted the quest. Afterward, the brown cushioned interior of the ship and the chair I was controlling it with, along with the various computers monitoring my course had vanished into a familiar white void.

 **WELCOME TO THE TUTORIAL OF DRAGONBALL Z: FINAL REVELATION**

Tips: You can tap, swipe, or think to prompts in order to interact!

With that being said, I thought ' _close_ ' to the icon which made it vanish. It was quite usefully actually, considering how it would look like from an outsider's perspective if I were to swipe randomly at the air. Next, another icon had appeared instructing me on how to channel ki throughout my body, showing me how to concentrate it into basic energy attacks and use it for other purposes such as reading power levels and repressing my own. Then I learned how to fly with ki, and even though it was a bit tricky, I powered through determined to master it. Lastly, a final green textbox had popped into existence showing me the options I had available.

I personally thought it was probably cheating, but I didn't complain as I turned on the subtitles and curiously viewed the 3 save boxes in front of me. While it was cool to have them, the game didn't fail to notify me that events would change, as to prevent me from having future knowledge. Still, they would prove to be very useful if I were to be in a life or death situation. Finally, I had reached the final part of the tutorial with it showing me the skill shop, where I could use the money earned from quests to learn skills such as the kaioken, wolf fang fist, and etc.

 **TUTORIAL COMPLETED**

Awards: 100 exp

1000 exp till level 2

I briefly looked at the icon, wondering what else there was to do when my thoughts were interrupted by the ship's PA system.

" **ARRIVING ON PLANET PHAPUS 48T8.** " blared repeatedly throughout the small confined pod. Hearing this I couldn't help but excited, once again looking through the window of the Saiyan pod to see a mostly orange planet with large masses of purple sprinkled around it. I assumed those purple splotches were continents, and the orange surrounding it was the ocean, but I was mostly amazed at the sheer size of it. It had to have been twice the size of earth. I looked around my Saiyan pod giddy from excitement.

' _I finally get to interact with people, and actually, start leveling!_ ' I thought with growing excitement.

 **QUEST ALERT!:**

Objective: Conquer the planet Phapus!

Failure: Die like an unknown loser!

Awards: (100000 exp)

I looked around the rather cramped space to see if there was anything I needed before I made the landing, I saw a small compartment and pulled it open only to find a purple scouter. My ability to sense power levels made it useless, but I could still use its communication functions. Suddenly the ship started to shake and I clenched my fists nervously gripping on the handles the chair I was sitting in while looking forward and saw that I was entering the atmosphere at an extreme speed leaving a streak throughout the sky. I saw the world below me zooming by as the ride become shakier and shakier until a loud thud could be heard from outside the ship and all that could be seen was dust.

Slowly recovering from the dramatic landing, I had felt excitement quickly overtaking my senses when I realized I finally made it on the planet.

' _Oh man, I can finally go out and explore!_ ' I had practically yelped in my own mind. After the dust had settled a hissing noise could be heard as my pod opened up. I stepped out breathing in the air of the alien planet, turning my head up to see the orange sky with wisps of pink clouds floating through the air. Smelling the air, as I inhaled hearing the faint murmurs of wildlife in the distance.

 **QUEST ALERT!:**

Objective: Explore the planet Phapus

Awards: (800 exp, and knowledge of the geography of the planet.)

I accepted the quest and flew up to gaze down on where I landed. Not so surprisingly my pod had left a decently sized crater on the seemingly endless forest I appeared to be in.

 **QUEST SUCCESS!:**

Objective: Explore the planet Phapus

Failure: N/A

Awards: (800 exp and knowledge of the local geography!)

"Well, that was quick." I said slightly surprised. Not wasting a minute, I focused in on the power levels in the surrounding area, only to find most of them consisting of 2's and 5's. I kept on searching flying above the tropical forest like landscape until I found a power level of 100. This would be the perfect opportunity for me to level up! Sure I may have had a power level of 15, but with the amount of stats I had put into ki, and intelligence I should be able to manage it. I then quickly descended only to find that I was going into a clearing filled with dagger-like boulders. From there on out, I searched for the source of the power level in the rocky area. I continued on until an ear-splitting roar came from behind me. Quickly turning, my eyes widened to see a gargantuan boulder hurling right towards me.

' _MOVE!_ ' I thought in fear, putting my entire body weight into jumping to the right as the rock had just barely missed me, feeling the wind coming from its speed on my back. I turned around to the perpetrator and looked up to see 20 feet of pure thick muscle along with purple fur and four arms with a set of 4 pure red beady eyes glaring at me as if trying to erase me on the spot.

' _Oh my god is this what I have to fight? Holy crap I'm gonna die and it's gonna tear me apart alive_ ' I thought panicking.

 **GAMERS MIND ACTIVATED!**

Suddenly a wave of calm had flooded into my mind ceasing my worries. I looked up to the behemoth, to see it grunting and pounding its chest which seemed to echo throughout the land, and causing the ground itself to vibrate.

' _Yeah, I so totally got this_ ' I thought to myself with newfound determination.

 **QUEST ALERT!: DEFEAT THE BEAST**

Awards: (Hurray you live! 500 exp)

Failure: Getting torn apart isn't that bad, right?

Ignoring the messages below the prompt, I mentally accepted the quest and then dodged a sudden yet powerful blow from the monster which left a wave of destruction from the force of its punch. Recollecting myself I jumped up and fired a fiery purple ki blast at it hitting it square in the face exploding upon impact. I then began a full assault on the giant, hammering away at his body with little effect, I kept the attack up slamming multiple punches into his gut before he smashed my my body into the ground creating a crater upon impact. Not wasting a second I flew right at him with full speed, having both my arms stretched out superman style and my hands balled into fists directly into its gut. Moving quickly I carried it up into the sky increasing my speed until I turned towards the ground flying at an even higher speed until I suddenly stopped, watching the giant hitting the ground with a loud THWOOM leaving a cloud of dust to cover it.

"HAAAA!" I shouted resolutely firing a barrage of purple ki blasts back down, giving it no chance to recover. However, I noticed a movement in the dust created in the ki blasts and realized too late when a boom sound could be heard, seeing 8000 pounds quickly reaching eye level height. I tried to move out to give myself more distance between it only for the beast to grab and crush me

"AAGH" I yelled in pain as I felt bones cracking from the pressure, then as quickly I was grabbed I was thrown downwards at full force, landing with a sickening thud.

Groaning with pain, I spat out blood onto the ground. I was lying there a broken, battered, bloody mess. Opening my eyes despite the pain I shuddered as I saw the behemoth hurtling down towards me with its arms pulled back and hands balled into fists.

' _Am I really going to die to a filler ass enemy?_ ' I thought disappointed with my weakness. This thing was weaker than Raditz! Raditz for god sake! I then saw a beam cut straight through its chest veering it off course and landing into a patch of trees with a deafening crash. I then heard what seemed to be people talking? I looked up and saw a group of purple skinned people cloaked with what seemed to be animal pelts made of the local fauna. They had begun to speak an unknown language, so I had read the subtitles that appeared.

"How did a mere child get there?" One of them said genuinely baffled.

"Are they dead?" Another one asked.

"Silence." Said one of them, which I assumed to be the leader. He appeared to be 6 feet tall and was fairly in shape. He had a scar going down his left eye which was shut closed, and it seemed he was also holding a spear that seemed to be coated with… energy?

"He's giving off a faint energy level, he may still be alive." The man continued as he approached me with the group closely following him. I had tried to speak out only to realize I was blacking out, the last thing I witnessed before losing consciousness being a hand reaching out to me.


End file.
